Aurora-1 Schematic
}})]] General information It can be won at Zoot's Loot, by destroying the Command Center of Maar bases, or bought alone or in the Aurora-1 Gold Kit, Aurora-1 Silver Kit, and Aurora-1 Bronze Kit. It cannot be removed from your Inventory. Having a second Aurora-1 Schematic will not do you any good and it cannot give you a second Aurora-1 base. It will create your Aurora-1 base with: *Command Center Level 1 *Warp Gate Level 1 *Crystal Mine Level 1 *Gas Refinery Level 1 To earn one from Maar, the base's level must be between one third of your level and your own level. (E.g. a level-300 player can attack Maar 100, 150, 200, 250.) The statistic hasn't been made public by Kabam, but it has been determined by careful player testing that the number of attacks required for a schematic drop is 377. Note: Number of successful attacks add up. READ THIS BEFORE ASKING IN COMMENTS. Absolutely nothing will reset/modify negatively the counter. Changing targets due to level up, failing an attack (as in: not destroying the CC, though the attack itself will not count), attacking anything else while racking up successful attacks, not playing for months, starting a new player, changing name, leaving an alliance, creating an alliance, will not reset/reduce the counter. (NOTE: This is not completely true. If your sector is merged with another sector(s), then your feuds list will be wiped clean, including any history of attacks against the factions. A sector merge DOES reset the counter.) *Only attack the Maar bases that are PvE Faction bases, these are the ones you fight from the combat button. (Not bases found on the map, they do not count.) *You need to attack ones that are above 1/3 of your level but not above your level; e.g., if you are level 1000 the lowest you can attack is level 350. When the battle ends, if it says "Defender’s level too low. No Valuable items found," this will affect the drop of the schematics, the attack does not count. Also remember you won’t actually loot anything until you win the Aurora-1 Schematic. *To get the Aurora-1 Schematic you need to be victorious in attacking exactly 377 bases; a victory is described as the destruction of the Command Center. *However, failing an attack doesn't reset the attack counter. For example, if you attacked 200 Maar bases with victory and than fail on an attack, the number of attacks needed doesn't go back to one. You still need 177 more attacks to get the schematic. The only other options are #Purchase one from the shop using platinum; #Get really lucky on Zoot’s Loot. Completing this early in the game will make it easier to level up because you can produce twice as many troops and attack with another two warp gates. Initially there was some criticism of the cost of Aurora-1, in that the cheapest platinum package you could purchase it with was the 400 (plus the extra 25) Platinum which costs $50 USD. As this is the price of a full retail game, many people stated on the forums that this was much more than they were prepared to pay for an in-game item for a web based game. At times all Kits and Schematic are on sale for 65% off. Gallery Schematic.png|From the older Store Aurora1loot.png|From attacking Maar Aurora_in_a_box.png|From a Terraknor Box Zoot's Loot Aurora-1 Schematic.png|From a Zoot Token spree thanks to the Defense Simulator loot a few days until my Sector Merge Sales Aurora-1 Sale!, 2013 Jun 19 17:00 (1d) CORRECTION:Aurora-1 Colony Sale!, 2013 Aug 2 (1d) Aurora-1 Colony Sale!, 2013 Aug 23 9:00 (1d); Aug 26 10:00 (23h) 2014 Feb 13 12:00 (1d) Get access to bases for AMAZING prices!, 2015 Mar 2 10:00 (2d) Promotions 2014 Feb 13 12:00 (1d) Aurora-1 Gold Kit, Aurora-1 Silver Kit, Aurora-1 Bronze Kit Aurora-1 Schematic Bundles on SALE!, 2014 Jun 4 13:00 (1d2h) Aurora-1 Schematic Bundles on SALE!, 2014 Jul 21 10:00 (4d) See also *Caldera-2 Schematic *Eclipse-3 Schematic Category:Store Category:Colonies Category:Gameplay